youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dicebreaker
Dicebreaker is a English YouTube channel devoted to tabletop gaming hosted by Johnny Chiodini and Michael Whelan which is part of the Gamer Network. About Johnny Chiodini had spent over a decade as a video games journalist beginning in the industry in 2008,YouTube: Can a video game save a life? | Johnny Chiodini | TEDxOldham most notably working for Eurogamer between early 2014 and June 2019 when he announced he was leaving the channel,Eurogamer: Goodbye to Johnny, and congratulations to Aoife! and is also well known for being the DM for Outsidexbox's Dungeons & Dragons videos. Michael Whelan, also known as Wheels, began working at the Gamer Network in July 2019,Twitter: @johnneh Absolutely delighted to say that it is @KubeWhelan's first day at Gamer Network, joining me on the (yet to be revealed) tabletop project! Please follow him on twitter as you'll be seeing him quite a bit in the future! having previously worked in the video games industry, most recently as a community manager at Creative Assembly and a host for their livestreams as well as the Total War: Live channel.YouTube: We tried traditional Japanese desserts! || Total War Bake Off Gamespot: Total War Dev Assures Fans It's Working On New Historical Title As Well As Warhammer The channel also received a leg-up prior to its official launch courtesy of Outside Xtra, who posted a video on August 20th 2019 hosted by Johnny discussing how D&D players can derail their DM's plans, citing examples that have happened throughout the Oxventures, with Johnny promoting the channel in the video's outro,YouTube: 7 Ways D&D Players Destroy Their DM's Plans with the first videos being posted to Dicebreaker's channel on August 21st 2019.YouTube: Let's Play Tuki by Next Move Games - WE GOT OURSELVES A CROWDOWN Videos Dicebreaker's content so far breaks down into three types of videos: reviews of recently-released games, let's plays of recently-released games, and videos where previously-released games that viewers may not have played are discussed in length Games played *''Blades in the Dark'' *''Blood on the Clock Tower'' *''Brawl'' *''Break the Code'' *''Cash n Guns'' *''Codenames'' *''Curios'' *''Cyberpunk Red'' *''Dice Academy'' *''Dog Rush'' *''Dragon's Breath: The Hatching'' *''Dread'' *''ERA: Medieval Age'' *''Fog of Love'' (featuring Wheel's actual real girlfriend Abi) *''Horrified'' *''House Flippers'' *''Icarus'' *''King's Dilemma'' *''Minecraft: Builders and Biomes'' *''Mysterium'' *''Paranormal Detectives'' *''Point Salad'' *''Reverse BeastMaster'' *''Runelords'' *''Skulk Hollow'' *''Slide Quest'' *''Stay Cool'' *''Sushi Roll'' *''Tuki'' *''Ultimate Werewolf'' *''Uxmal'' *''Villagers'' *''War with the Evil Power Master'' *''Watergate'' Games reviewed *''Atellier: The Painter's Studio'' *''Bad Bones'' *''Band of Blades'' *''Black Angel'' *''Blood on the Clock Tower'' *''Divinity: Original Sin - The Boardgame'' *''Elder Scrolls: Call to Arms'' *''ERA: Medieval Age'' *''Extraordinary Adventures: Pirates!'' *''Icarus'' *''Kapow!'' *''Letter Jam'' *''Parks'' *''Passtally'' *''Sabotage'' *''Set a Watch'' *''Skulk Hollow'' *''Tapestry'' *''The Great Wall'' *''Valley of the Vikings'' *''Villagers'' Why you should play... *''Azul'' *''Blades in the Dark'' *''Keyforge'' *''Scythe'' The Team In order to balance the aims of being both a YouTube channel and a website the Dicebreaker team began to grow in early October 2019, with the new members of the team beginning to appear in the channel's videos and livestreams to introduce them to the audience. So far the expanded team consists of: *Matt Jarvis - Editor in Chief'YouTube': Meet Matt - Dicebreaker Editor in Chief *Alex Lolies - Video Producer'YouTube': Meet Alex Lolies - Dicebreaker Video Producer *Alex Meehan - Staff Writer'YouTube': Let's Play Icarus Live! - With Wheels, Matt and Alex M *Sasa Elsam - Staff Writer'YouTube': Meet Sara Elsam - Staff Writer The Break Quest Club In January 2020 the first episode of The Break Quest Club, a Dungeons & Dragons campaign featuring members of the Dicebreaker and Eurogamer teams, was posted on Eurogamer's channel,YouTube: D&D The Break Quest Club: CON-VOY (Part 1 of 3) - A Dungeons & Dragons Adventure with Johnny once again assuming DM duties. In the first episode Johnny mentioned that the quest takes place in the kingdom of G'eth, the same location of the Oxventure, leading to a few comments wondering if there will ever be an Oxventure/Break Quest Club crossover Etain Played by Aoife Wilson, a human cleric accompanied by her dire-cat companion Pangur Bán (Bán for short) who are in service to the god Pelor...when Etain isn't setting fire to things Morrigan Manafort Played by Zoe Delahunty-Light, a tiefling war jester who likes to put on a show even when she happens to be running people through with her rapier Robert O. Cop Played by Michael Whelan, a warforged artificer without jurisdiction who dispenses justice and, even though he has no nose, he can smell crime Hel Played by Alex Lollies, a Shadar-kai rogue from a well-off family in Shadowfell who attempts to portray herself as being far edgier than she actually is Goodbad the Badgood Played by Ian Higdon, a half-orc barbarian who seems more interested in having a fry-up in his golden skillet than he is in things such as battle or questing Literally Everybody Else in the World Played by Johnny Chiodini, continuing his DM duties which he began with the Oxventure Trivia * Johnny has his own YouTube channel, albeit one which is rarely used.YouTube: Johnny Chiodini's channel * Wheels courted a small amount of controversy on his departure from Creative Assembly, signing off from his final livestream by calling YouTuber Arch-Warhammer a "dickhead."PC Gamer: Total War community manager ends final stream by calling YouTuber a 'dickhead'Total War Center: Wheels Controversy Gallery Full_dicebreaker_team.jpg|The full(ish) Dicebreaker team at EGX 2019 (l-r Alex Lollies, Johnny Chiodini, Alex Meehan, Michael Whelan, Matt Jarvis References Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers